poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
First Comes Dinosaurs, Then Comes Modern Animals Part 1/Transcripts
Here is the transcript of First Comes Dinosaurs, Then Comes Modern Animals Part 1. Narrator: Long ago, the evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins with everyone really excited for a fieldtrip to seeing the Reefside Prehistoric Zoo. Raphael Parker: Alright! This is going to be the best field trip ever! Max Parker: I know, right? I sure hope we get to see any extinct animals here. Soon, Professor Neighsay came to see them. Professor Neighsay: Alright, Everyone! I need to see your permission slips so I can bring them to Principal Cadance in order to attend the fieldtrip to the Reefside Prehistoric Zoo. Angelina Rodriguez: Come on, You guys, we'd better hurry and turn in our permission slips to Professor Neighsay. Sawyer Porter: Good idea, Angelina, I sure look forward to it. So, Raphael and his friends passed their permission slips to Professor Neighsay. Professor Neighsay: Excellent work, Mr. Parker, I hope that you and your friends will be on your best behavior on this fieldtrip. Raphael Parker: You bet, Professor, we'll make sure that we won't mess this up. Professor Neighsay: Good to know, now let's get going. With that said, everyone got inside that bus, they went off to Reefside. As they kept traveling to Reefside, Erica could see that Max was nervous. Erica Adams: Hey, Max, are you okay? Max Parker: Huh? (looking at Erica) Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous, that's all. Erica Adams: It's okay, there's no need to be nervous about. Angelina Rodriguez: Yeah, no sweat it, Max, the Prehistoric Zoo is well taken care of. Wanda Williams: We are gonna have so much fun! We're gonna see dinosaurs and look at petting zoos! Arnold Rodriguez: Yeah, probably not gonna do that. Wanda Williams: Maybe you're not. At last, Principal Cadance and Shining Armor were ready to take the students. Principal Cadance: Attention, Students, we're almost there. But before we arrive, we just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip. Shining Armor: When we were your age, we made some of our favorite memories in these grounds, and we're sure you will too. Principal Cadance: Now who's excited for the Reefside Prehistoric Zoo?! Students: (cheering) Sure enough, they made it to the Reefside Prehistoric Zoo as they were all greeted by Anton Mercer. Anton Mercer: Greetings, Everyone, welcome to the Reefside Prehistoric Zoo. Principal Cadance: Thank you, Professor Mercer. Shining Armor: We've brought our students to see how extinct animals adapt in captivity. Tommy Oliver: Good to know, Shining Armor. Anton Mercer: Alright then, Everyone, please follow me. So, the students followed Anton to where the tour begins. At last, Elsa Randall began her role at the tour with Hayley Ziktor. Elsa Randall: Good afternoon, Everyone, welcome to the Reefside Prehistoric Zoo. Angelina Rodriguez: Wow! Elsa Randall: As any of you can see, we have all kinds of prehistoric animals from dinosaurs to cenozoic creatures. Patrick Simmons: Man, these dinosaur fossils must have been around for decades. Anton Mercer: That's right, Patrick, Dr. Tommy Oliver and I have discovered a theemer of each subspicies of dinosaurs and other extinct animals. Arnold Rodriguez: Sounds interesting enough. Melody Jetson: Say um, Mr. Mercer? Anton Mercer: Yes, Melody? Melody Jetson: Did you and Dr. Oliver have any types of extinct animals form the Paleozoic, Mesozoic, and Cenozoic Era? Anton Mercer: That's right, every species of extinct animals along with the dinosaurs. Suddenly, the Saber Tooth Tiger was accidentally got loose just as Trent came to warn everyone. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Dad! We have a problem! Anton Mercer: Trent, what happened? Trent Fernandez-Mercer: We got a situation with the Smilodon. Just as it rampaged throughout the zoo, it was about to attack Raphael. Raphael Parker: Whoa! When it was about to attack, Cole Evans approached taming the saber tooth tiger. Cole Evans: ???, ???. Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5